


Baby, hace frío afuera

by Talvi



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Dalton Academy, Klaine, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esto sucede después de que Kurt y Blaine canten "Baby, it's cold outside" en la temporada 2. <br/>Y yo creía que Dalton era un internado.<br/>Así que cada uno tiene su habitación.<br/>En esta época todavía eran amigos, así que comenzamos desde cero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Capítulo uno, Blaine y Kurt apenas terminan de cantar Baby it's cold outside.  
> :)  
> Invitado especial del capítulo William Schuester

Cuando el señor Schuester le pidió que lo acompañase a comprar un regalo para Sue, por supuesto que Kurt se emocionó, sabía el regalo perfecto, mezclando su buen gusto por la moda y el gusto de Sue de estar deportiva todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, el chico había estado casi distraído todo el tiempo, Will lo había notado, lo veía sumamente feliz, pero había momentos en que parecía “irse” a otro mundo y soñar despierto.

-¿Kurt? Kurt, ¿estás bien?-

-Oh, Mr Schuester, si, si, estoy bien…¿qué le pareció mi consejo?

-Creo que hiciste una buena elección, sin embargo, me parece que para Sue el mejor regalo sería mi renuncia-

Kurt sonrió, la estaba pasando muy bien con su exprofesor, habían estado hablando de Nuevas Direcciones y también de los Warblers.

-Sé que encajarás muy bien en Los Warblers, Kurt, se ve que son grandes chicos, además de muy talentosos.-

-Gracias Mr Schuester, me gusta el nuevo colegio y su club Glee, aunque sigo extrañándolos a todos.-

-Puedes venir de visita cuando quieras-

-Gracias-

Caminaron en silencio algunos metros, hasta que Will no pudo más con su curiosidad, no le gustaba meterse en la vida de sus alumnos, pero se preocupaba mucho por ellos (eso siempre había sido su debilidad como profesor) y quería saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su ex alumno.

-Kurt…-

-¿Si?-

-Te noto algo diferente…-

-¿Diferente?- Kurt se puso claramente nervioso, no podía negar que durante las últimas hora solo había pensado en Blaine, en el número que le había ayudado a ensayar.

-Si…mejor que antes…Cuando todavía estabas McKinley, lo últimos días, estabas diferente, deprimido, cansado, introvertido…Pero ahora estás diferente de otra manera, alegre, feliz, extrovertido…el Kurt que eras antes de lo de…Dave.-

-Oh, si…- Kurt recordaba cada vez menos las situaciones vividas con Dave, estar en Dalton era casi curativo, de a poco iban despareciendo el miedo, la angustia, el terror…-Bueno, estoy más feliz por poder caminar por los pasillos sin el miedo constante que experimentaba allá…Además, los chicos son todos amables, inclusive cuando quieren decir algo malo…-recordó su primer vez con Los Warblers, cuando expuso todas sus ideas, que no fueron muy bienvenidas.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Bueno….no.- Kurt sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente, se moría de ganas de hablar de esto con alguien y el Sr Schuester parecía realmente interesado. Todavía faltaban bastante para llegar a Dalton y Kurt había obtenido un permiso para salir y volver un poco más tarde de lo habitual, siempre y cuando volviera con su ex profesor. –La verdad…también está la cuestión de Blaine, el chico que se cruzó con usted…-

-Oh…-

-Él…es uno de los responsables de mi actual felicidad, supongo… Los días en Dalton, aunque difíciles académicamente, son mejores cuando estoy con él.-

-Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?-

-Si, desde el primer momento que lo vi, sentí algo en mi interior, él es guapísimo, pero además es muy talentoso y siempre muy educado conmigo, se ha vuelto mi mentor en la Academia y está todo el tiempo pendiente de mi…-

-Y…¿crees que podrán tener algo?-

-No lo sé…Supongo que yo todavía no me animo a averiguarlo, soy algo nuevo en todo esto y siento que son muchas emociones para mi, sin embargo…creo que si me gustaría…-

-Bueno, en ese caso, te deseo la mejor de las suertes Kurt, te mereces alguien especial… Cada vez que sonríes iluminas la habitación, nosotros también te extrañamos en cada ensayo…-

-Gracias Mr Schuester, para mi es muy importante saber que ustedes están ahí para mi…-

Caminaron unos minutos más en silencio, cada tanto uno de los dos comenzaba a tararear una canción y el otro lo seguía, armando pequeños número musicales en la calle, a medida que iba avanzando la noche. Finalmente llegaron a Dalton y el Sr Schuester acompañó a Kurt hasta el hall de entrada.

-Bien…gracias por ayudarme a elegir el regalo, Kurt, supongo que ya deberías ir a acostarte…Además, creo que te están esperando- Will miró disimuladamente hacia el salón a su izquierda, Kurt siguió su mirada e inmediatamente se sonrojó al ver a Blaine en un sofá leyendo distraídamente un libro.

Will y Kurt se despidieron rápidamente pero muy emocionados, aún sabiendo que se volverían a ver, era difícil para Kurt ya que realmente apreciaba todo el apoyo que había recibido de su profesor en su antigua escuela.

 

-Volviste- le dijo Blaine levantando la vista de su libro cuando Kurt entró al salón.

-Si, solo tenía que asesorar a mi muy apreciado, pero carente de gusto, ex profesor y director musical…una cuestión de un minuto, pensé que tenías la audición…-

-Oh, no te dije? Eso es hasta dentro de 3 días, necesitaba practicar con algo de tiempo…-

-Bueno, creo que me voy a acostar, descontando las horas que pasé estudiando sobre Carlo Magno, ha sido un buen día y necesito descansar-

Kurt comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios, Blaine dejó su libro y lo siguió. Caminaban lentamente y en silencio, aunque se podía sentir una pequeña tensión entre ambos, que parecía aumentar a medida que se acercaban al dormitorio de Blaine, Kurt todavía debía caminar algunos metros para llegar al suyo.

-Kurt…si no estás muy cansado, quizás querrías acompañarme..-Blaine tosió nerviosamente al llegar a su puerta –Necesito, me gustaría…mh…Tuve un problema con mi laptop, quizás tú podrías ayudarme, claro, si tienes solo unos minutos…-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine invita a Kurt...a su habitación.... XD

-Por supuesto…- Kurt contestó antes de siquiera pensarlo, estaba claramente nervioso y ni siquiera se puso a pensar porqué Blaine necesitaba ayuda informática justo ahora, más aún de él, que no era conocido por sus conocimiento tecnológicos. Sin embargo, aceptó y en un segundo se encontraba ingresando al dormitorio de Blaine, quien estaba balbuceando cosas sobre algún programa que había bajado de internet.

-Wow, tienes una linda habitación…-

-Kurt, son todas iguales- río Blaine mientras cerraba la puerta y se encaminaba a un pequeño escritorio cerca de su cama.

-Si, me refiero a que…- Kurt no creía que la habitación de Blaine fuera realmente diferente a la suya, tenían el mismo tamaño, los mismos muebles…Sin embargo había algo en el ambiente que la hacía diferente, miró a su alrededor, la cama perfectamente tendida, todo impecable y un aroma especial en la habitación, como si alguien hubiera encendido incienso minutos antes, como si Blaine hubiera planeado este encuentro…o quizás simplemente le gustaba el aroma…Kurt se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar e irse por las ramas. Sacudió la cabeza y buscó a Blaine, que se encontraba cerca de su armario guardando la chaqueta del colegio.

-Ponte cómodo..- le dijo luego de cerrar el placard mientras le señalaba una única silla cercana a la mesa y comenzaba a desatarse la corbata –En serio, Kurt…te pasa algo?-

-Eh? No, no, para nada, jeje – rió nerviosamente y se acomodó el cabello mientras tomaba asiento. Aunque quisiera, no podía disimular su nerviosismo ni tampoco apartar los ojos de cada movimiento que hacía Blaine, parecía que veía en cámara lenta sus manos desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa y doblando los puños. -¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?- dijo de pronto volviendo a la realidad y buscando la laptop de Blaine en la mesa.

-Ah si- Blaine se acercó a la mesa, se colocó justo detrás de Kurt y pasando los brazos por encima de sus hombros prendió la laptop.

Se quedaron así unos minutos mientras se iniciaba el sistema, luego Blaine abrió un programa en su computadora, algo que parecía servir para bajar música, cada vez que tecleaba algo en la computadora, parecía cobrar vida el aire alrededor de ellos. Kurt estaba algo incómodo, pensó que quizás (a lo mejor, tal vez) esta fuese sólo una excusa de Blaine, pero una excusa…¿para qué?

-Bien, ehm…-Blaine se aclaró la garganta y disimuladamente rodeó con sus brazos un poco más a Kurt, aspiró profundo ya que podía sentir el aroma del cabello de su compañero tan cerca que estaban –Kurt…la verdad…es que no tengo absolutamente ningún problema con mi laptop- dijo finalmente al ver que no podía llevar más adelante esta tonta mentira que se le había ocurrido. Se alejó de la mesa y se paró frente a la ventana entreabierta, mirando hacia la noche. Respiró profundo y esperó a que su amigo hablara.

-Entonces…¿Para qué me necesitabas?-

-Bueno…Supongo que solo quería…estar a solas contigo para…para decirte algo…- Blaine estaba inquieto y miraba de reojo a su compañero, como preguntándose una y otra vez si estaba bien lo que hacía. Se sentó en la cama, apoyó los codos en las rodillas, escondió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró…-No creo que pueda hacer esto- dijo para sus adentros, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kurt lo escuchara.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?- Kurt se acercó a su amigo, pero indeciso acerca si debía sentarse en la cama a su lado o si el otro juzgaría eso como un gesto muy atrevido.

-Kurt…-Blaine se levantó y se acercó a su amigo, por un momento odió que fueran de la misma estatura, ya que eso lo obligaba a mirarlo directamente a la cara. –Yo…- tosió ligeramente –¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que nunca…eh….que nunca te habían besado?-

-Mh..si, si…lo…recuerdo…- Kurt apenas podía hablar, la cercanía con Blaine lo ponía nervioso, pero no hizo absolutamente nada por evitarlo, por alejarse de él y evitar que sus rostros estuvieran cada vez más cerca.

-Bueno, en ese momento…tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que estábamos en un lugar público, que apenas nos conocíamos y que tengo cierta imagen de caballero, para no…-

-Q..qué?-

-Para no besarte-

Kurt se quedó helado y se llevó las manos a la boca. Aunque era lo que más quería escuchar en su corazón, se sentía casi confundido porque todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, estaba totalmente paralizado y la última palabra resonaba en su cabeza, “besarte…besarte”. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, Blaine ya no estaba a su lado, sino que había vuelto a sentarse en la orilla de su cama, con la mirada fija en la ventana y respirando profundamente.

-Blaine, yo…-

-Lo sé, lo siento, no debería haberte dicho esto. Es solo que…luego de lo de hoy, del número que me ayudaste a ensayar, bueno, yo…siento que esto se está volviendo muy difícil…- suspiró nuevamente, golpeó suavemente sus rodillas con la palma de sus manos y se encaminó a la puerta –Kurt, creo…creo que deberías irte…-

Viendo que Kurt parecía seguir petrificado, Blaine se acercó lentamente, lo tomó de las manos y lo llevó hasta la puerta todavía cerrada y se apoyó de espaldas a ella atrayendo a su amigo cerca de él. Miró sus ojos, parecían como estar fuera de este mundo, sus labios estaban levemente separados y su respiración era muy pausada. Blaine se preguntó si no debía preocuparse por ello, se preguntó una y mil veces qué estaría pasando por la mente del otro, odiaba estar tan inseguro en este momento y ya ni siquiera saber qué debía hacer, había pasado casi una hora ensayando una especie de discurso donde expresaba todos sus sentimientos por Kurt e imaginó toda la escena, la calidez del cuarto, el suave aroma a incienso, los cuerpos de ambos cada vez más cerca…y sin embargo todo era ahora tan diferente, Kurt parecía en estado de shock y Blaine no podía articular ninguna palabra sin comenzar a respirar entrecortadamente y sin que los nervios lo traicionaran. Sentía que separarse de Kurt en este momento le dolería tanto que ni la balada más triste podría expresarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no quería confundirlo más y debía dejar que todavía terminara de acostumbrarse a la vida en Dalton y a los nuevos compañeros antes de molestarlo con una declaración…Lentamente y sin saber muy bien qué hacía, llevó una de sus manos hasta posarla suavemente en el rostro de Kurt, no quería asustarlo, pero tampoco parecía que el otro se hubiera percatado siquiera de ese repentino contacto. Todavía nervioso, mientras sus dedos se movían apenas rozando la piel del otro, el silencio, antes perturbado por el murmullo de las hojas de los árboles en el exterior o el leve zumbido de la computadora, ahora se rompió bruscamente.

-B...Blaine…- Kurt apenas pudo pronunciar palabra, sentía un nudo en la garganta y el contacto y la cercanía con Blaine lo hacía estremecer.

-Realmente debes irte-

En un minuto, Kurt se encontraba nuevamente en el pasillo, completamente solo y con un mar de emociones y pensamientos surcando caóticamente en su cabeza. De manera automática, volvió a su habitación, cerró la puerta, se quitó el saco, la corbata y los zapatos y cayó en su cama. Se sentía confundido, pero a la vez no podía ocultar una felicidad que duró muy poco, o tal vez no, realmente había perdido la noción del tiempo en el dormitorio de Blaine, como si algo o alguien hubiera arrebatado todos los relojes del mundo para hacer ese momento eterno. Kurt recordó el rostro de su amigo a pocos centímetros de su cara y se durmió murmurando su nombre.


End file.
